A goddess's wolf
by klahey14
Summary: It sucks when your gang and your brother's gang are rivals, but it sucks a lot more when your "boyfriend" and so-called friends go to Auradon and forget about you. *Edited 2-19-18 to words now I don't know what happened.*
1. Chapter 1

Braelynn's Pov:

The day started as usual, me reading a tattered book, on one of the couches with Jay's head in my lap while my fingers brushed through his hair. Evie and Carlos were on the bed silently talking about something, most likely about Mal by the way Evie was blushing. And our leader currently spray painting the hideout. A chapter later I heard the snores of the three younger villains. I looked over to the bed and I see Carlos cuddling into Evie as she held the boy protectively. I look down at the boy in my lap he is on his right side his hand is gripping my leg as he sleeps, grounding himself. After another chapter later I put my book down very carefully so I don't wake Jay. I decided to watch Mal paint a portrait of the 5 of us. While watching her I thought about my mum and the past.

(thoughts)

Before my mum was murdered she gave me a necklace, on it was a hook for my siblings and a wolf for my father, you see my mum was Captain James Hook's wife but she loved my father who is the big bad wolf. My mum had my older sister Harriet (older by 9 months) before she met my father and had me then she had my younger brother Harry, their younger sister CJ is some other woman's child. Harriet, Harry and I all have black hair, blue eyes, while their sister has blonde hair, brown eyes but we all have Scottish accents though CJ's isn't as deep as ours. CJ might only be their sibling but it doesn't make her less of mine. My mum got murdered in front of me I was only 8, Hook sliced her throat with his hook, and I was the one to tell my siblings that mum was dead. I was able to pass as one of Hook's kids until he found out about my mum and dad. Dad was mum's true love and vice versa.

That was 10 years ago, I'm now 18, as well as Harriet, Harry is 17 and CJ is 16. Harriet has her own little pirate crew, Harry is the first mate of Uma crew, and CJ only hangs out with Freddie and I'm part of Mal's crew. I haven't talked with my brother very much in 8 years, not since Mal and Uma stopped hanging out. A lot has happened since I became on of mals "things" no one messes with me, I mean I can take care of myself but it's nice not having to look over my shoulder all the time. Over the 10 years, I've kept tabs on him by way of Harriet but I haven't seen him, since the whole shrimpy fiasco.

(thoughts end)

"What are you thinking about?" Mal asked jumping down from her perch on a box she was using.

"Oh…nothing." I lied.

"Uhuh," she said not believing me. "Come on, you can tell me." she said sitting next to me, careful not to wake Jay because he can be grumpy when he is woken up.

"It's just that...you four are leaving tomorrow and who knows how long it will be until I see you four again." I said sadly glancing down at the boy in my lap.

"You will see us the day after tomorrow, we will find the wand, steal it and break the barrier." she said grabbing my hand, showing the only kindness she uses with the four of us. "I promise we will be back for you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Maly." I said looking at her.

"We will be back for you." she persisted.

"You don't know that." I pushed.

And boy was I right. She never kept that promise, they never broke the barrier. They never rescued me from the Isle of the forgotten.

(memory)

It's been a month since they have left, Ben the future king is going to become King today. It has also been a month since dad died and I moved into the hideout permanently. I'm sitting on the same couch that Jay and I have lounged on watching the coronation. By Mal pulling up with Ben I see that she and Evie never admitted their feelings for each other. Fairy godmother had him swear in and at the last second some girl grabbed the wand then Maleficent was gone. On the tv, the four defeated Maleficent and swore to goodness, forgetting the promise, forgetting who they are and where they came from. At the thought, I throw the drink that I had, something Harriet made or stole at the wall where the portrait of the five of us are. The dark liquid stains the wall as it slides down. I stand up and go to the roof looking at the bright lights, the fireworks, that are going off in Auradon.

(memory ends)

If I'm not reading, I'm drinking, Harriet always brings me the good stuff, Captain Hook's rum or what's left of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: All mistakes are my own sorry and any comments are welcome good or bad.

and I do not own the characters except for Braelynn she is mine. And I have used some quotes from the movies.

Mal and Ben are together in the beginning but they won't last.

Braelynn's Pov:

Since they left I had to find a new routine, but some things are the same. I've quit drinking but I'm still reading tattered books. The day starts late, instead of really early, Mal and Jay's heavy footsteps are replaced with Harriet's. Mal's painting, Carlos' and Evie's whispering, and Jay's snoring is replaced with silence, at least until Harriet arrives. And just as I thought her name, my annoyingly protective and pushy big sister steals my book from my hands.

"Harriet Sea Hook! Give me my book back right now!" I yelled at her.

"No for 2 reasons." she held up two fingers. "One you can't boss me around I'm older." I glared at her my eyes glowing orange and holding out my hand. " And two the place I'm taking you; you don't need a book." she said grabbing my hand to pull me up."Come on Brae."

"If I go, will you give me my book and let me read alone tomorrow?" I said looking at her annoyed.

"Man you look like Harry right now." she stated." fine, fine can we go now?"

"Book." I said with my hand still out.

She grabbed my hand as she put my book on the table. On the way out she grabbed my jacket and then we headed downstairs.

"Soooo…." she started.

"So? What?" I looked at her raising my eyebrow.

"Any news on the traitor boyfriend?"

Before I replied I had her against the window of the slop shop, having multiple people look at us scared.

"Don't mention him again." I growled my eyes changing again."I don't want to hear anything about those traitors again, they don't belong here and if I ever see them again I'll kill them."

"So still a touchy subject good."

"They pissed off a wolf, a mistake they did and they won't get away with forgetting their people." I glared at my sister. "What do you mean good?"

She smiled wickedly. "Just follow me, little sis."

As we walked the people of the isle moved out of the way of us terrified. They know to stay away from the Hook siblings and their wolf sister. Once we passed Hook's Inlet I knew we had crossed the isle. What surprised me was where we stopped. We stopped at a shoppe, on the sign it read Ursula's fish and chips. I looked at my sister with a raised eyebrow. Harriet hates Ursula because Ursula was the reason our mum got killed, they were close friends and when Ursula found out mum had me with dad she told Captain Hook, then he killed her. If it wasn't for Ursula mum would still be alive.

"Wait before you go in" she put her hand on my shoulder stopping me from walking in. "I got you a new jacket it is a little piratey to have you fit in, the clothing style has changed in the last 4 months sis." she handed me the jacket. It was a lot like hers. "On the back is a wolf with a hook in its mouth." she took my old one.

I put on the new jacket it went a little past my knee. It is leather with my colors of brown, black and red.

"Now go see our little brother, he's missed you." she pushed me forward a little. "I'll take this to your place and lock it." she turned around. "See ya later munchkin." she laughed.

I rolled my eyes then entered the shoppe. As I entered I see my brother basically grinding on a girl in aqua clothing as she says very flirty "Hook me!".

They laugh as the pirates crowd them, their limbs forming like waves. She starts to sing in a really beautiful voice. What's my name? .

The pirates jump and dance around the room as they answer with Uma! .

It continues until she is at the end of the stage, she starts singing again while she is walking. Feel the power .

Then Harry jumps directly in front of her and she runs her hand through his hair as she sings No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours .

As she grabs sword she sings What's my name? What's my name? .

Soon her pirate's are grabbing swords singing proudly Uuuuuuma! Uuuuuuma! .

Then it gets crazy as they throw a net on a blonde boy putting him on a platter making a throne for Uma to sit on him as they slide her across the table with Harry dutifully at her side. She is the hottest person I have ever seen. I hope she isn't with my brother.

Just as they quit singing a tentacle comes out of the kitchen smacking at Uma. Ursula...my eyes glow with anger as she yells "Shut your clams!".

And everyone is looking afraid all except Uma, Harry and I. Harry is glaring at the retreating tentacle as Uma yells back "Mom!".

Ursula yells again. "These dishes ain't gonna wash themselves!" Well maybe if you got off your ass and did them, instead of ordering your daughter too. Once she is done talking Uma reassures her crew.

"It's fine, it's fine," she tells them still standing on the table. "'Cause when I get my chance to rain down evil on Auradon, I will take it! They're gonna forget that girl and remember the name…" she gets interrupted by the blonde throne boy.

"Shrimpy!" he yells not smartly.

Uma looked at Harry and he took the blonde in my direction. He smiled as he saw me, to others it was a sickly evil grin, to me he was happy to see his big sister. Man, he has grown. I remember when he was shorter than me. He walked past me to escort the boy outside. Once he was back inside he lifted me up while hugging me.

"Harry who the hell is this?" the beautiful voice of Uma reached our ears.

"This is my older sister Braelynn," he told Uma. " Brae this is my Captain." he said with respect.

He moved so Uma and I could look at each other, then he headed outside.

I walked over to the demi-goddess. As I stopped in front of her, Harry came back in with the throne boy. Harry introduced us. The two boys stood by Uma. I glanced around and saw everyone gazing at Uma in various forms of fear, and respect, I looked at her with respect, and worship like she is my entire world.

"So you are Hook's kid too?" she asked.

"No," I growled my eyes glowing. "Big bad wolf's and Hook's wife." I told her glance at my brother wistfully.

"So wolfie why did you come here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my choice, Harriet brought me to see Harry but I see another reason to stay." I said smirking at her.

"Well…" she cleared her throat. "Before I let you stay I want to ask you some questions." she leaned forward.

"Okay ask away."

"Were you in a gang?"

I saw Harry stiffen up, he knew I was in Mal's gang, Harriet must have told him.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Whose?"

"Mal's." I swallowed hard.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow again.

"Yes, Uma." I nodded again.

"Are you still loyal to them?"

"No." I didn't hesitate.

"Why not?" she started to smirk.

"They left me with a broken promise and forgot who they are and where they came from!" I felt my eyes glow.

"If they were to come back would you go back to them?" she questioned.

"No, I would choose you, I would give you my loyalty. And so much more." I told her.

"How about we go back to ship and talk more eh Wolfie." she said walking to the door as me, Harry, and Gil followed her.

Harry and Uma walked in front of me and Gil. They were talking about something and by the way Uma kept looking back at me it was obviously about me.

Uma's Pov:

"She is your sister, she looks like you, and the accent helps too." I told Harry looking behind us at Brae.

"No she looks like our mum." Harry said his voice thick with sadness.

"I never apologized did I?" I asked Harry.

"For what Uma?" he asked confused.

"I know that my mom and your mom were friends and when mom found out that your mom cheated on Hook, she told him and he killed your mom." I looked back at brae.

"It's find Umie...you didn't do it. I don't blame you for Ursula's mistake." he smiled reassuringly at me. "You're a good friend Umie, your ship gives us a place to stay, to get away from our parents, so don't be sorry, it happened in the past."

"Oka, so how much has Brae changed?" I asked changing the subject.

"Her hair is shorter and styled different it was always in a ponytail. She has it more layered." her looked at me.

I smiled knowingly.

"What?" he asked.

"You've checked up on her?" I asked but I knew the answer.

"Well yes...she is my older sister and I'm her brother, I had to know she was safe."

"You know she is …" I didn't know how to say what I felt.

I looked at Brae again but this time she caught me and smiled at me. I looked away to hide the blush that was creeping on my face. Harry started to laugh, I looked at him questionly.

"You like her Umie." he deadpanned.

"I feel drawn to her Harry, I can't explain it." I said looking back briefly. "I feel like I need to be with her, that she makes me stronger."

"I know that feeling, I feel like that with Gil." Harry smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

We arrived at the Lost revenge and we headed for my quarters.

"Harry, Gil wait out here, I want to talk to Brae alone." I ordered the boys.

Brae and I headed inside.

Brae's Pov:

I watched Uma o over to her desk, she leaned on the front of it facing me.

"So…" she cleared her throat. "You said you would give me your loyalty and so much more. How much more?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I swear fealty to you as my captain." I said walking toward her."I give you my body, my black soul, and my black tiny heart." I kneeled in front of her, meaning every word and action.

I guess this is what dad meant when I find the one I'm meant to be with.

"And I swear fealty to you, I give you my body, my evil soul and my icy heart." she said making me stand up.

Once I was up she started kissing me. She pushed me back. Soon we landed on the bed with Uma stradling a minute of kissing I flipped us over so she was under me. I broke the kiss and saw her smiling up at me. I started kissing her jaw then I moved down to her neck. I stopped when I found her pulse point. I lifted my head a little to look at her slightly. I felt my canine teeth start to extend, and I was overwhelmed with the urge to bite her, mark her, make her mine. And as fast as you could say 'for Lucifer's sake' I was against one of the walls near the bed. With Uma looking at me with a mixture of concern, worry, and hurt. I don't ever want to see hurt on her face again.

"I'm sorry." I said to her but my voice sounded weird.

"You have fangs!" she exclaimed.

"I do?" I went to a broken mirror.

I saw little fangs on top and bottom. Whao. I looked at Uma and she still looked hurt.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"Why did you jump back? Was it because of your fangs or me?" she sounded insecure.

"My fangs they scared me." I said truthfully walking toward her. "The only person I have been with was Jay and he was always in charge." I sat next to her. "And being with a girl is new for me, so bare with me okay?" I took her hand and kissed it. "I want to be with you okay. Don't doubt that."

"Okay I'll bare with you Wolfie." she kissed me softly. "And I'll try not to doubt your feelings."

I kissed her back softly and passionately. What I feel for Uma, I did not feel for Jay. I mean I did have feelings for Jay but with Uma I feel…I don't know, complete. Safe, alive, and strong.

When we needed air I noticed that she was yawning.

"Want to go to bed?" I asked my captain.

She nodded sleepy. We laid down on her bed. I was in my back and she cuddled into my chest. As I laid there I started to play with her hair (a habit I guess), soon she started to relax and fall asleep.

"Night wolfie." Uma said before sleep took a hold of her.

"Night love." I said wrapping my arms around her.

The next day I woke up in bed alone, Uma's side was cold. I looked around to see if she was in the room but I saw Gil standing at the door.

"Sorry Brae, Captain Uma sent me to wake you as she and Harry had things to attend to." he told me.

"It's cool, can I ask you a question?" I asked standing up.

"Sure." he nodded.

"Your with my brother right?"

"Um… yes." he held his breath.

"Okay, just treat him right, and as far as I see it your family." I smiled , I started to get dressed not caring tha Gil was there. I grabbed some of Uma's clothes.

"Where is Uma?" I asked putting on a purple shirt.

"Captain should be at the shoppe by now." he said as I pulled on agua jeans.

As we were walking to the shoppe I learned that we had a lot in common both our mothers were murdered and we love books. He is like really smart, he is just really shy and sometimes that can be seen as being dumb, and he has his dumb moments, we all do. When we got to the shoppe both of us went to go stand by Harry. Gil was leaning against him, while I had my chin in my hand as I watched Uma work. Harry and I were talking about how CJ has been awol, that she and Freddie have not been seen in about a month. Gil mentioned that they are in auradon it was in the news about a week ago. Gil turned on the t.v. which showed Jay and Carlos showing highlights of the sport they were playing. I felt someone staring at me from across the room and saw Uma looking concerned. I smiled at her and she went back to work. Uma went back to the kitchen and while I was waiting for her to come out I played with my necklace.

"You should give her that." Harry said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked my brother.

"Give her your necklace as a sort of token of your love." he laughed as Uma came back.

She brought food to the three of us and I stopped her from walking away.

"What wolfie?" she asked as she looked at my hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to have this." I took off my necklace. "As a token of my love."

She took the necklace and put it on, smiling shyly at me.


	3. Chapter 3

*Auradon*

Jay's Pov:

We were walking to our next class. Carlos was beside me with the girls behind us. While we were walking girls were saying hi to me while Carlos shook his head.

"Why do you torture them?" he asked pointing to the girls as they say hi. "Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already." he said annoyed.

"I'm going solo." I said truthfully.

He looked at me like he was confused.

"You know why Carlos. I'm not going to pick someone who thinks they have a shot with me. Not when I already belong to someone else." I told him. "Not when my heart belongs with someone. Not with me already taken."

Then it dawned on him.

"But Jay she is on the isle." he told me.

"I know that 'Los. I'm not stupid. I'm in love with Braelynn, and I'm not going to cheat on her Okay."

He nodded and then we continued to our class.

* Isle of the Lost*

Brae's Pov:

"Bitch!" I yelled as I grabbed some of Gil's food and threw it at the image of Mal with blonde hair and purple tips.

Uma, Harry, and Gil and the rest of the crew followed my actions with a laugh and a crude remark. Uma then looked around and made the customers do the same.

"Harry go collect." Uma ordered my brother.

Harry's Pov:

Uma ordered me to go collect. I nodded and left. I headed to my first place, Jafar's Junk Shop.

"Fork it over old man!" I greeted Jafar.

He rolled his eyes, not moving. I put up my hook.

"It's either from here." I tapped the register. "Or those stacks of coins in your back room. Which is it." I growled.

His eyes grew huge but he opened the register and gave me the money. I left and headed to Tremaine's place.

"Fork it over, ya runt," I said looking at Dizzy who had money in her hand. "Now the rest of it." I tap the counter.

She handed me the rest. "Hmm thank you." I turned to leave.

"Still running errands for Uma or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" Mal's annoying voice hit my ears.

"Well, well, well." I turned toward her. "What a nice surprise." I stepped toward her.

"Hi, Harry." Mal said chewing gum.

"Just wait until Uma hears you're back." I walked toward her. "she's never gonna give you back your old territory." I looked her up and down. I held out my hook toward her.

"Oh. Well, that's okay." Mal said. "Because I will be taking it."

"I could hurt you." I laughed as I ran my hook through her hair.

Mal grabbed my arm which pissed me off. Then she put her gum on my hook.

"Not without her permission, I bet." she said.

I laughed and bite off her gum from my hook as I turned around. As I left I pushed everything off the counter. I bowed to Mal then walked out the door.

When I crossed the door-way I heard Dizzy say "Great. More sweeping."

I didn't go to my next places, I ran straight to Uma to tell her about Mal. As I walk I spit out the gum. Why is she back? Why would she come back to a place where she is hated? Why give up a perfect life? Ten minutes and I'm on the ship. I step on deck and I only see Gil.

I approach my love. He is gazing toward Auradon.

"Gilly where are Uma and Brae?" I inquire.

"Brae said they are going to Uma's room and they are not to be disturbed or else..." he told me shivering at the threat.

"Well, what I have to tell them is worth the punishment." I told him heading into my captain's room.

I opened the door to see Uma with her legs wrapped around Brae's waist as Brae holds her in her arms as they make out. Man am I glad that they weren't naked yet. I clear my throat and they stop. My sister glared at me, eyes shining orange as she glares, Uma hides the blush on her face when she saw me.

"What do you want little brother?" Brae demands clearly pissed that I have interrupted. "Uma and I rarely get time alone, so what is so important that you had to interrupt us?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Mal is back."

No one's Pov:

All making out was forgotten to Uma and Brae as they separated and looked at the boy.

"What do you mean Mal is back?" Uma demanded her first mate.

"She is on the isle, she was just at curly up & dye, getting villain-fid. She wants her territo…" Harry looked at his sister and saw her breathing hard. "Brae are you okay?" he asked his sister.

Brae acted like she didn't hear him, but it caught Uma's attention. Uma walked over to her to try and touch her shoulder but Brae stepped away. She started to shake as she thought of Mal being back. If Mal is back...then Evie, Carlos a..a….and Jay isn't far away. They will surely follow their leader. She was muttering to herself. "No...no she….can...she..can't...be...back...no." Uma figured out that she was having a panic attack, she usually has them after her mom tries to hit her with a tentacle or throws something at her.

"Brae you need to breathe and look at me." Uma ordered in a clam but demanding voice.

Brae looked at her.

"Okay follow what I do," Uma said as Brae nodded. "Breath in…" they both took a breath in. "breath out…" they released the air. "Again...in...out." they did it again.

It took them five minutes to get Brae's breathing right.

"I'm fine...and I have an idea." she said.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry asked.

Brae's Pov:

"If Mal is here, then most likely she didn't tell the others or they would be here right?" I looked at my love and my brother.

"yeah ...so?" Uma asked.

"So that means Mal ran away…most likely leaving a note to Evie...who probably showed it to the king who made some stupid plan like coming here and rescuing Mal. And Evie the "good" the "hero" that she is will probably say that he can't come or at least not alone. So she will volunteer the boys. So chances are the four of them are coming here to take Mal back to bore-adon."

"Okay, so what is the plan?" Harry pointed out.

"Well, my dear evil brother… your sister is going to spy on the heroes and you and Gilly will kidnap Ben and we...we meaning Uma will bargain to Mal the wand for the king but if they betray us which they will no doubt do...Uma will be talking to the king to get us off the isle and into Auradon...but…"

"But? I don't like that." Uma said.

"Uma you are going to bargain the freedom for at least right now you, Harry and Gil." I looked at them. " and after Mal and her fake heroes rescue Ben from us, I will leave the tunnel with them stopping to talk with ben asking him to bring me to auradon."

"One question?" Harry asked. I nodded. "How are I and Gil going to steal the king without Jay, Evie, and Carlos seeing us?"

"Watch them. When I go to the hideout you and Gilly will be watching just in case I need to get out of there and by chance, if kingy walks away from the three then you snatch him. But until they get her maybe have you and Gilly scout and look for them hopefully…"

I got interrupted by Gil barging into the room.

"They are here…" he said out of breath.

"Who Gilly?" I asked my best friend.

"The king, Evie, Carlos...and Jay."

"Well, I guess the plan is happening sooner than I thought."

"Plan? What plan?" Gil asked.

"Harry will fill you in."Uma said. "I want to talk to Brae alone."

They left and it was just the two of us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me grabbing my hand.

"Yes, Mal does not get to live the perfect life when she left both of us on this wretched place." I told her pulling her close to me.

"What about Jay?"

"What about him?" I turned my head to the side.

"What if your feeling for him come back?"

"Uma I love you not him. You own my heart, my body, and soul."

"I love you too."

I kissed her passionately then reluctantly pulled back. "I got to go."

She nodded then we both left her room. She stayed on the ship as me and the boys headed for the hideout but I grabbed my old jacket and gave Harry the one Harriet gave me. 10 minutes later we got to the hideout it looks like we beat them there so it should just be Mal. Harry and Gil stayed in the shadows as I opened the gate to the hideout and went up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal's Pov:

I was finishing the portrait that I started six months ago. There is a black stain that is dripping down it I wonder what happened and where is Brae.

"Hello, Maly." I heard the Scottish voice of my friend.

I turned around and saw her in her usual brown, red and black leather jacket, leather jeans and combat boots.

"Hey Brae, god have I missed you." I said smiling and jumping down from the box I was on.

"You have?" she questioned.

"Yeah, of course, I missed you; you are one of my best friends."

She looked like she was going to say something but she didn't. I shrugged it off and went back on to my box and started spray painting again. I heard her move on to a couch that was in the corner in the shadows. I looked over at her and her eyes shined orange.

Brae's Pov:

Mal went back to painting after I moved in the shadows. A few moments later I heard Jay tell I'm guessing Ben to go straight to the top. A handsome boy with honey brown hair entered. He looked around but didn't see me.

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork." he joked but it surprised Mal.

I laughed silently.

"Ben?" Mal said scared.

As Ben walked toward her, she stepped back afraid.

"Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight." he says sincerely. "It was all my fault, I…" he steps toward her again. "Please come down." he holds out his hand with a ring.

Mal steps down. "Ben…" she walks toward him. "I am home."

I looked at Mal surprised, what happened between them.

"I brought the limo." he smiled charmingly. "It's a sweet ride." he jokes again.

"I don't fit in, Ben." she shakes her head sadly. "I really gave it my best shot. And if you think that I could change, I think you're wrong." she said.

"Then, I'll change. I'll skip school, have more fun. You know, I'll blow off some more responsibilities." he said desperately to have her come back.

He loves her unconditionally, I think he would probably die for her, but she doesn't love him like he wants, that is obvious because if she did, she wouldn't have run away. And her heart doesn't belong to him, it belongs to another.

"No, no see, I'm such a terrible influence. It's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only does the kingdom turn on me, but they turn on you." she said trying to make him understand.

"Don't quit us, Mal." he pleaded.

I feel bad for the boy, the heart might keep you alive but it is easy to have it broken.

He grabbed her hand and out the ring in it.

"People love you," he tells her. "I love you. Don't you love me?" he asked vulnerably.

He smiles sad but a little hopeful. And I kinda feel bad that we are going to kidnap him. Mal grabs the ring and twirls it in her fingers as a tear rolls down her cheek. She grabs his hand and turns it giving the gold ring back to him.

"I have to take myself out of the picture, because it's what's best for you, and it's what's for Auradon." she says.

"Mal, no, please." he steps toward her as she steps away stopping him.

"Ben." she shakes her head. "I can't do this." she turns around missing the hurt that appears on his face. "You should go Ben." she goes back to painting. "Ben, please go." she says again. "Please leave."

He looks like he is about to cry as he leaves. Once he is gone I walk over to the window to see Harry and Gil waiting, watching for the right moment.

"So…" I hear Evie ask the king. "Where's Mal?"

"She's not coming back." I heard him reply.

"What?" Evie asked confused.

As Evie tries to talk to Mal, Ben walked away, Carlos and Jay didn't pay attention to him. My brother and my best friend successfully grab Ben. Gil takes him to the ship as planned.

"Ben!" Evie yells when they notice that he is gone.

As Harry is walking toward them Evie yells. "Ben, don't scare us like that."

"Don't scare you?" Harry mocks coming out of the shadow. "That's my specialty." he says as stops.

I walk away from the window trusting Harry to go with the plan.

"Mal?" I looked at the purple haired fairy.

She looked at me sadly.

"You don't love him, do you?" I asked her.

She looked down guilty.

"But you do feel love for someone, don't you?" I questioned her.

She nodded.

"Who?" I demanded.

"E...Evie...I'm in love with Evie." she whispered.

"Then you need to tell her and tell the king don't sting him along. Hope is a dangerous thing to have especially when the heart is involved trust me." I growled. "Hope breeds eternal misery."

She looked at me surprised. She was quite thinking of what to do, I heard Harry say, "Aw. Jay seems like you've lost your touch." and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I heard Evie yell Jay's name. I sat down on a couch and picked up a dusty book. A few moments later, Jay, Carlos, and Evie were in the hideout.

"Mal…" Evie said as she came in."Uma has Ben."

Mal whirled around. "What? How?"

"We weren't watching him after he left you." Carlos said as he sat by me. "Harry said that Uma wants a little visit she wants you at the chip shoppe tonight alone."

Jay sat on the other side of me and put his arm around me, it made me feel uncomfortable but I couldn't move.

"If you guys never would have brought him here this would have happened." she said pissed off.

I smirked at there guilty faces.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded.

"He was gonna come with or without us." Evie argues. "We just wanted to protect him."

"Yeah. And we completely blew it." Carlos said standing up and stepping forward.

"Okay." Jay said. "Okay, so what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We are not doing anything." Mal pointed to the five of us.

I raised an eyebrow. This is interesting she is actually going.

"This is between Uma and me. And she's a punk."

My eyes briefly shined orange in anger at Mal calling my love a punk. Mal walked towards us. "And, guess what, now I have to go get him."

Jay and Evie looked at each other as Carlos spoke,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mal, you're still gonna have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats"

I closed my eyes as I felt them start to shine again.

"Yeah, you're gonna need us." Jay said

"Uma said to come alone." Mal reminded us.

"Mal, come on." Evie pleaded.

"She said to come alone." Carlos turned to Evie saying Mal was right. "I know one thing, I'm not going anywhere." Carlos sat back by me.

"We'll be here when you get back." Jay said.

Mal turned and left annoyed. I went back to reading when I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Evie's red-brown eyes staring at me. I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to the left.

"You know Brae you where really quite." she stated.

"So?" I asked.

"Why? You usually interject." she said.

"Well, princess, I've changed in the six months you have been gone." I growled my eyes glowing making her jump back. "I've learned to listen instead of just talk and go around in circles, especially when someone has made up their mind to do something or fix a mistake like bringing the king of Auradon to the one place he is the most hated." I told her.

"Evie, are you going to question my girlfriend anymore?" Jay demanded.

I shivered at him calling me his girlfriend. Evie looked at me squinting a little.

"No, I'm done." she walked to a different room.

What seemed like forever Mal came back telling us that Uma wants the wand.

"There is no way we're gonna give Uma the wand," Evie says. "We can't just let her destroy Auradon." she argues.

My eyes glow again for the fifth time today.

"Uma doesn't get the wand, then ben is toast, guy." Carlos counters.

"Great, so we're going to give Uma, of all people, the wand." Evie says exasperatedly.

Jay, Evie, and Carlos start talking over each other. It was hurting my ears so I whistled to get them to shut up.

"Wait, you guy." Mal speaks up, pointing to the boys. "Your 3D printer."

Where is she going with this? I hope Harry or Gil is still keeping watch.

"A phony wand." Carlos got what Mal was meaning.

"Yes." Mal nods.

"In my sleep." Carlos smiles.

"Yeah, but the second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake." Evie tells us.

More like once I can get away from you, princess.

"Okay, so then we get Ben out really fast. we need some kind of diversion." Mal says coming up with a plan.

"Smoke bombs." Jay suggests.

He must have gotten smarter in Auradon.

"That's perfect. I'll get the chemical I need from Lady Tremaine's place." Evie said.

Then Evie and Mal talk about Mal's pink hair as me and the boys roll our eyes annoyed. We talk more about the "plan".

"Carlos, Jay, you guys meet us at pirates bay, no later than noon. And you guys, losing, not an option. Cause we're rotten." Mal says.

"To the core." the three say.

The boys leave first, as me and the girls leave after. As we walked to curl up & dye I felt the presence of Harry and Gil following us. Five minutes later we arrived in front of the salon.

"Hey, I'm going to wait out here so no one comes in." I told them as I saw Harry in the shadows.

Mal nodded as she and Evie went inside. I walked over to where Harry is and hugged him.

"So what is happening?" he asked.

"They sent the boys to auradon to get a fake wand and the girls are getting smoke bombs for a diversion." I told him looking back at the salon.

"Okay, I'll tell Uma."

I nodded. "Tell her to bargain with the king because Mal is backstabbing us again."

He nodded, hugged me. "Be safe Gil is still around." and left.

I turned and walked back to the door. I heard Evie say "I really wish I could take you with me." as she moved. Dizzy replied chipperly "At least one of us had our dream come true, right?"

"Yeah." Evie said sadly.

The girls came out and we left.


	5. Chapter 5

Uma's Pov

We tied the king to the mast. I was waiting for any news from my wolf. I watched beastie boy look around the ship. He wasn't afraid, or if he was he didn't show it. Harry's running broke my thoughts.

"What is happening?" I asked. "Is Brae okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No she is fine, but Mal is backstabbing us."

"Figures goody-two-shoes." I scoffed. "So what is the plan?"

"They sent the boys to auradon to get a fake wand and the girls are getting smoke bombs for a diversion." he told me.

"So I guess I'm bargaining for our freedom?" I stated but it sounded like a question.

"Yes, captain." he nodded.

"Okay go back and watch the traitors and look out for Wolfie."

"Of course Umie" he bowed and then left.

I looked back at the king. I breathed in deeply. I walked in front of the king his eyes watched me sit down.

"You better hope your girlfriend comes through." I told the king.

"Well, she's not my girlfriend anymore." he looked down sadly. That surprised me. "I get that

you don't deserve this." he told me.

"This?" I looked at him glaring "This island is a prison, thanks to your father. And don't pretend to look out for me. Because no one's looking out for me. It's just me." I half lied.

"So this isn't your mom's plan? Isn't that her necklace?" he pointed to my necklace with his head.

"My mom doesn't care about me, either. Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift." I told him honestly.

Maybe in another life, we could have been friends he tells it how it is.

"Ouch." he looked surprised.

"I don't need your pity." I growled.

"No, you certainly don't. You're very resourceful. I don't see you tied up." he looked at the ropes around him.

"So let's trash talk Mal." I changed the subject.

"I'd rather talk about you." he said looking back at me.

"Funny and a gentleman. I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes." I told him standing up.

"Well, you don't. Set me free, and we'll go back together." he said smiling.

"Oh, so now I get an invite?" I raised my eyebrows. "Gee, I wonder why. When you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And trust me, I've been plenty mad." I told him turning around.

"I never thought of it like that before. That I could've hurt the people I didn't pick. My plan was to start with four kids and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being king. That sounds lame. I'm so sorry. You're a leader, Uma. So am I. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution." he said hopeful and a little bit sad at the truth of how he hurt a lot of us, me, Brae, and every kid on the isle.

"Fine but I have a few conditions." I told him turning to face him again.

"Okay anything you name it." he smiled happily.

"You bring Gil, and Harry with me for right now and when enough time has passed you bring the rest of my crew to auradon and every kid that is abused by their parents which is all the kids from 19-year-olds to babies."

"Okay it's a deal." he said.

"Is it okay if I keep you tied up until Mal gets here then I'll let you go, I want to see if she does what I asked her to do."

"Yeah sure." he shrugged.

Brae's Pov:

It's a little bit before noon and the boys just pulled up. They came out with a girl.

"I'll get the swords." Jay said to the girl.

The girl came over to me and the girls.

"Oh, Lonnie." Evie said happily.

"I made them bring me." the girl Lonnie told us.

"Oh, I'm so glad." Mal said as she and Evie hugged Lonnie.

"Who's this?" she pointed at me.

"My girlfriend." Jay said kissing me on my mouth.

"Brae, this is Lonnie, daughter of Mulan, Lonnie this is Braelynn daughter of the big bad wolf." Mal introduced us.

"What are the swords for?" I asked looking at the satchel of sword on Jay's shoulder.

"Just in case things take a turn for the worse." Jay said.

"Mal do you think I can talk to you for a second?" I looked at the fairy.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead."

The others left and it was just the two of us.

"Do you think Ben will bring me to Auradon as a thank you for helping to rescue him?" I asked.

"Yeah he might." she told me. "Now let's go."

We headed through the tunnel and meet up with the rest. We arrived at the Lost Revenge a few moments later. Gil saw us and alerted the crew. Harry had Ben on the plank. Mal and Uma rap battled until they started to trade then I saw a wicked gleam in Uma's eye, it was a trick and Mal fell for it. Ben was in front of Uma and my brother, Mal had the fake wand in her hand outstretched to Uma.

"Wait," Uma said holding out a hand. "Too easy." she smiled wickedly as Mal looked nervous. "I change my mind."

"What?" Mal demanded.

"Oh yeah well, I made a deal with Ben." she smiled. "Stand up Ben." Ben stood up without the ropes. "I know the wand is fake. And about the smoke bombs." she smirked. " I had Harry and Gil follow you and listen to you." she said not telling them about me being the spy.

"And what is this deal?" Mal asked.

"For right now Uma, Harry, and Gil will be coming to Auradon and when enough time has passed the rest of her crew and kids ages 19 to first born will be taken to auradon." Ben to us.

"You are free to go." Uma said.

We left and exited the tunnel.

"Ben?" I said he looked at me. "You don't know me but I want to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead." he nodded to me.

"I'm Brae a friend of the four and as I helped save you even though you were set free I was wondering if I could come to Auradon the same time you bring Uma, Harry, and Gil?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can make that happen." he smiled.

"Thank you, King Ben."

I waited until they left before I went to my love, my brother, and my best friend.

"I'm coming to Auradon with you," I told them before I grabbed Uma's hand and took her to our shared room.

No one's Pov:

Cotillion was an interesting dance, there was no fight between a dragon and a giant octopus with a human body. Mal told Ben that she was in love with somebody else but didn't say who. She never became a lady of the court. Evie asked Ben if Dizzy could also come when Uma, Harry, Gil, and Brae come to Auradon.

The night after cotillion Ben wrote the order of them leaving the isle and sent so the five of them should be in Auradon in about two days.


	6. Chapter 6

Brae's Pov

We waited by the bridge for the limo. Dizzy was a surprise. Evie must have talked to Ben. Dizzy moved away from us scared.

"I want Harry and Brae to stand behind me and Gil behind you two." Uma told us. "I want my first mates behind me and I want to surprise them with me and Brae dating."

"As Jay thinks we are still dating." I started grimacing. "Uma, when we cross the barrier, do you think you could spell our sword and Harry's hook smaller to put on a necklace so they don't get taken away?" I asked my goddess.

Uma looked like she was thinking about it, I looked at Harry and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I could try. I don't want us to lose our things, I'll try my best I promise." she said.

I nodded believing her. Uma always keeps her promises. That's one thing I love about her. What seemed like an eternity the limo finally arrived. Me and Gil went in first then Uma and Harry, Dizzy was last so she would be the first out. The limo started to move and we all were watching the scenery, we looked to the front of the car and saw that the bridge was broken. We screamed in horror, as Harry yelled "It's a trap!" the driver laughed at us kids being afraid, which was just rude. And he pushed a button making a golden bridge appear. Uma and I felt the power of magic, my eyes shone brighter than ever and Uma's brown eyes shined aqua.

"Uma do you have a spell?" I asked.

She nodded. "Hand me your swords and hook." she ordered.

She grabbed the items and spoke. "shrink what we hold dear so they never disappear."

When she looked at us, we were laughing. She glared at us and told us to shut it. We looked back at her and saw our swords and Harry's hook shrink.

"It worked." I said surprised.

"You doubt me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never." I told her smiling.

We talked and waited for the car to stop. A half an hour later the limo stopped. We waited for Dizzy to get out first then it was Uma, with me and Harry and Gil following. A high pitched shriek hit my ears making me grimace and hold my ears. I barely hear Harry speak.

"Shut it, you runt." He ordered the person screaming.

"Don't tell her to shut up, Hook." I heard someone tell Harry, but I didn't know who spoke as the ringing made it hard to differentiate the voices and who they belonged to.

I shook my head as Harry, Gil and Uma looked at me worried. I nodded to her letting her know I'm fine. I looked around and in front of us, is Ben, Mal, Evie who is holding a scared Dizzy, Carlos and Jay was glaring at Harry. I looked past them to the students.

"It looks like a rainbow puked and Auradon got hit with it." Harry whispered.

I laughed at my brother, "It's more like they wanted to taste the rainbow so they had skittles but it didn't agree with their innocent stomachs."

He guffaws at that.

"Welcome to your new home." Ben said smiling brightly. "As I have a meeting in five minutes, Mal will be showing around Uma and Brae, Carlos and Jay-Harry and Gil, while Evie shows Dizzy." he said before he bowed and left.

"I'm going to take Dizzy see you guys at lunch." Evie said leaving with the shrieker.

"Well, I guess I will take you to the girls' dorm." Mal told me and Uma.

I hugged Gil then my brother before we followed Mal. I looked back to see the boys heading after us.

"So…" Mal said awkwardly.

"What." Uma barked at Mal.

I smirked at Uma, Mal stopped as the boys passed us.

She stared at Harry then at me.

"So when did you get with Harry? And when are you going to talk to Jay."

I started to laugh at that. "I don't need to tell you shit Mal, that is up to me and it's my business." I looked at Uma as she laughed quietly.

Mal looked surprised and scared.

"Aww is little miss Auradon scared?" I growled.

"No I'm not." her eyes started to shine green, I looked at Uma and her eyes were aqua, I could feel mine shine.

"Hmm." Uma looked at me then back at Mal. "So should we get going to our room or are we going to stand around?"

Mal rolled her eyes and turned around heading toward a building. By a tree, I saw Evie and Dizzy talking to a guy with glasses.

"Whos the girls with Mal?" the boy asked.

"Uma daughter of Ursula and Brealynn daughter of the big bad wolf." Dizzy spoke up.

"She's hot." he mumbled.

I don't know who he was meaning but I think Uma heard because she was tense.

We walked into the building and headed upstairs. We went to the right side of the hall.

"So the boys' dorms are on the left and the girls are on the right." Mal told us.

"Do you know what room number Harry and Gil's room is?" I asked.

"Why so you can visit your boyfriend in the middle of the night?" she snapped at me looking back at us.

"No, because I want to make sure my family is settling in okay." I glared at her.

She looked hurt.

"Y..your family?"

"My family my crew, my captain's crew. The only family I have had since I was forgotten and dad died. Now can we get to our room so we can relax." I folded my arms.

We finally got to our rooms and we relax.

"Finally." Uma said kissing me once the door was shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlos's Pov

Jay and I just dropped off Harry and Gil to their room, unfortunately, our room is across theirs. When we entered our room, Jay went to his punching bag...he only goes to that when he needs to blow off steam….thank you fairy godmother. She thought that instead of punching people, she gave him a punching bag to hit, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. I went to sit with my dog, Dude.

"You really need to teach me how to tell time." he said after he licked my face. "Because you were gone forever!"

"I was not gone that long Dude." I told him taking out my homework.

I started to watch Jay punch the bag. My homework forgotten with every throw Jay put out.

"Nice backswing." Dude said also watching Jay.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh nice back…wait what…" I looked at Dude.

He was laughing really hard.

"Someone has a crush…." he said.

"Shut up." I blushed.

Jay stopped punching and came to sit by me and Dude. He looked upset.

"What's up, Jay?" I asked hoping he had not overheard Dude's comment.

"I...it's just Brae ." he said heart-broken and my heart broke for him.

"What about her?"

"How can...why did she...why Hook?"

"I have no idea, buddy. She was acting weird." I put my hand on Dude petting his back. "I mean she was extremely quiet and standoffish when we were back on the isle."

"Yeah, I just wished she said something. I love her." he said.

"I know maybe talk to her, show her your love for her, fight for her."

He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"I gotta go, I told Lonnie I would help her with Chad's punishment." Jay said standing up.

"Okay, I might go hang with Evie for a while then go hang out with Jane." I said as Dude and I stood up.

"Okay." he said leaving.

"You love him."Dude said.

"So?" I glanced at the mutt.

"So I'm gonna tell you something that I heard from the bravest, smartest boy I know 'talk to him, show him your love for him, fight for him." he said as we left the room.

I smiled at him. "You think I should?" I questioned as I walked to the girls' room.

"Yes, you should."

As we got to the girls' room Brae and Uma came out and started heading to the boys' dorms.

"Hi to you too, Brae ." I stated as they were already down the hall.

I entered the girls' room, not knocking and immediately regretting it as I see Mal on top of Evie, the two making out. I cleared my throat, scaring the girls, they separate fast, Mal is smirking, Evie's lipstick is smeared, and red appeared on her cheeks.

"About time." I beamed at them.

"Um… I gonna go, Lonnie, is giving me a tryout for R.O.A.R," Mal said kissing Evie on the cheek. "See you later." she left as I kept smirking at Evie.

"So...when did you two start….you know….making out?" I teased her.

"Shut up 'Los," she blushed more. "Last night we talked… well, I pushed her about her break up with Ben. She told me that she was in love with someone else. And that Brae helped her see who she was in love with. Then after an hour of pushing she kissed me."

"When were you going to tell me and Jay?" I asked walking toward her.

"And Dude?" he piped up.

"And Dude and speaking of Brae does she seem…"

"Different?" she finished.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"When we were on the Isle when Jay put his arm around her like he always did she tensed, she smirked when we felt guilty about bringing Ben and losing him, her eyes flashed every time we insulted Uma and the pirates." she said.

"And she was too quiet when you were questioning her, and her eyes glowed at you she has never done that with any of us, except with Mal when she disagreed with something." I said as we sat on Evie's bed.

"She also didn't go in to curl up & dye with me and Mal, then she tensed when Jay kissed her."

"What if she was in a relationship with Harry when we went to the isle." I said, "I mean she would have told us right?"

"Would she? I mean she was only loyal to Mal and Jay." she said with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"No we were a family, are you sure you are just saying that she was only loyal to Mal because they were like sisters on the isle and she was closer to Mal there then you were, it was only when we came here that you two became best friends?" I asked. "Are you just jealous?"

She glared at me. "I am not jealous." she huffed clearly mad.

"I… Um I promised Jane we would hang out. So I am going to go." I said getting up and walking to the door with Dude following.

"Okay, bye Carlos."

"Bye." I said leaving.

"Well, that was awkward." Dude commented.

"Nah really you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not often." he shot back.

Jane's Pov:

I was texting Audrey when Carlos and Dude came in. Carlos looked like something or someone was bothering him. I stood and walked over to the boy.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's Brae ." Carlos said. "Evie and I were talking about Brea then we kinda got in a fight…" he started to get upset.

Evie is basically his big sister, so them getting into a fight would upset him.

"What about Brae ?" I asked him hugging him.

He started to tell me everything about her, then he started to tell me about the isle when Ben was kidnapped. He mentioned the smoke bombs and the fake wand, how Uma knew about it. How Uma knew every move and was able to strike a deal with Ben. How Brae is all of a sudden in Uma's crew, how Brae tensed with every move, how she was quiet instead of being talkative, how she is dating Harry Hook. While he was talking the dinner bell rang.

We walked to dinner and I saw Brae with Uma, Harry, and Gil. Brea was by Harry, as I looked at them I noticed how they look a lot alike, like what siblings would look like, they have the same ice blue eyes, black hair, jaw, smirk. Holy cow, they must be siblings.

"Hey, Carlos, who is Harry related to?" I asked the white tipped boy.

Carlos looked at me confused, Brae immediately looked at me, first she glared at me then raised an eyebrow.

"Harriet Hook is his older sister and CJ is his younger sister, why?" he raised an eyebrow too.

"Just curious." I told him.

'Oh because I think your ex-crew member is not dating Harry Hook, she is his sister.' I thought.

"How old are the pirates?"

"Uma is 16, Harry and Gil are 17 and Brae is 18."

'So Brae is his older sister.' I thought. 'So who is she dating? Gil or Uma?'

We went to sit with Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and Jay. Brae , Harry, Gil and Uma sat a table away, Brae sat by Gil laughing at something the blonde boy said, Uma sat beside Harry, the two rolling their eyes at the other two. The others started talking while I started thinking of Brae and why she would choose the pirates. How did Uma know… Carlos told me that Harry and Gil told Uma, but what if it was Brae , what if she told one of the boys? She must have right, she probably told Harry.

I got up and walked over to the pirates, Carlos was telling me to get back here. They looked at me when I stopped at their table.

"What do you want fairy?" Uma asked her eyes going aqua.

"You and Harry are siblings." I stated.

"You were right sis she was figuring it out." Harry said smirking.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm a werewolf, I heard you asking questions about Harry's siblings, our ages." her eyes shined orange.

"So he is why you abandoned your family." I presume.

Brae 's Pov:

I got off the bench. "What family?" I stepped toward the fairy as she took one back. "My only family is those three." I pointed at Uma, Harry, and Gil. "The "family" you are talking about are traitors." I was getting angry.

I felt the three get up and move by me, Uma was behind me, her hand barely touching my back to calm me but it wasn't working. "That family…" I started to growl and I noticed students moving away. "That family abandoned me." Jay and that girl Lonnie moved in front of Jane. "So I found a new family, one I can count on."

Next, I felt my bones breaking and my flesh morphing to fur.

Uma's Pov:

As I watched Brae change, I was fascinated and mortified. Once she was transformed I couldn't help but think her wolf was beautiful, she had four colors, black, brown, red, and aqua. She had mostly black fur, with brown on her legs chest and stomach with brown stripes on her head, neck and tail, aqua covered her feet, the tip of her tail, she has aqua spots on her head, neck, shoulder, and butt, she has one red spot on her eye. I looked up from my mate to the other students, I noticed Jay walking toward her.

'Get away from me, traitor!' I heard a growl in my head that sounded a lot like Brae .

"Jay if I were you I wouldn't stand close to her." I stood in front of my girlfriend.

"Why?" Jay demanded not listening to me, Brae growled louder.

"Because she is about to bite you." I told the thief.

"She would never bite me, she loves me." he said smugly.

He held out his hand to pet her, Brae started to show her teeth for the last warning. He didn't back off.

'I'm going to bite him, I don't love him, I love Uma.' I heard her again in my head.

I smirked as Brae bite him. "I told you not to get closer to her."

Then we all heard his girly scream, and Fairy godmother telling everyone to get back.

"I'm not leaving Brae ." Gil said first when Fg told us to go to our dorms.

"Neither I or Uma are leaving Brae she is our family." Harry said.

"They are right Fg, we are not leaving." I nodded putting my hand in Brae 's scruff.

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Lonnie took Jay to the nurse. Jane was still here behind her mother. Jane was watching me closely, she followed my hand, and I think she connected the dots, she knows me and Brae are dating.

"Fine, you can stay but we need to get Brae calmed down so she can turn back to human." Fg said.

"Then get your daughter away she is who caused this, she brought up Mal and the others." Harry said his voice thick with anger.

"I'll leave." Jane said.

She left and 10 minutes later, my girlfriend was human again.

"Usually I would give you detention for harming another student, but seeing as you are a werewolf and you can't control your powers, I'll have you be mentored by another student who can change forms." she said smiling like the good person she is.

"Okay, who?" Brae asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mal." Fg said.

"No hell no, I am not going anywhere near her." Brae growled.

"It is not an option, you will be taught by her every day after school until I see that it is fit. Until I think you have control."


	8. Chapter 8

Jay's Pov:

"She would never bite me." I told Uma who is blocking me from my girl.

I held out my hand to pet her, to try to calm her, but she started to show her teeth. I think she was telling me to back off, but why? We love each other. I took a step closer to my multi-colored wolf girlfriend. I looked at Uma as I stood closer to my girlfriend I saw the witch smirk as Brae's teeth closed around my right hand.

"I told you not to get closer to her." was the last thing I heard from Uma as I passed out.

*2 hours later*

When I came to I was in the nurse's room. Carlos and Dude were the only ones in the room, Mal, Evie, and Lonnie were nowhere to be heard. My best friend and best-mutt friend still had yet to notice me wake, as they were in deep conversation.

"You do realize if you don't tell him, you will forever be in love with him while he moves on and becomes happy and in love with someone else." The dog said.

"I know...I am just really scared…I don't want to ruin anything, our friendship is extremely important to me." Carlos answered sadly. "I love him, but he is in love with a girl who clearly hates him and his friends."

I shifted in the bed and they stopped taking. I opened my eyes and it was dark out.

I glanced at my right hand and saw it wrapped in white cloth.

"How long have I been out?" I asked my friends.

"Uh 2 hours and the doc fixed your hand, your fine, you have a few stitches that he wants to check tomorrow, but as you write with your right someone will have to write for you." Carlos answered.

I glanced at my hand again. "She bite me, I can't believe she bite me, I thought she...we loved each other." I shook my head. "Can we go to our dorm?" I met Carlos's eyes.

"Yeah come on." he helped me out of the bed.

"You know my hand is hurt not my legs, right?" I looked at him as he started to blush.

"I know but you're my best friend." he said going to the door.

I laughed feeling a light, fluffy sensation in my chest as the short boy and mutt walked out the door. I followed shortly after.

"So you think I will turn into a werewolf?" I joked.

"No, I don't think that is possible, it is only passed through birth, like Mal and Maleficent." He said seriously.

"I was joking."

"Oh…" he blushed again as I felt the fluffy sensation again.

"So Ben is doing a welcoming ball for the new students, did you have anyone in mind?" I asked Carlos to see if he will tell me who he likes.

"No, I don't feel like going." he shrugged not looking at me.

"What? Why?" I looked down at him.

"Because I just don't."

"Oh come on, I know your hiding something, you can tell me, I'm your best friend." I nudged him.

"Yeah… you are…" he said in a tone that made me concerned for my friend. He was clearly hiding something."If I go will you stop bugging me, about what I'm hiding and who I like, I promise I will tell you when I'm ready, not before. Okay, I promise I will tell you, Jay."

"Okay, I won't bug you, I just want you to know I'm here if you need me. Whatever you have to say, good or bad, I'll stick by your side."

"I know, Jay." he looked around. "We should get to bed…" he said as we stopped in front of our dorm.

"Yeah, lucky tomorrow is the weekend."

I opened the door, Dude ran in and hopped on Carlos' bed. I laughed as the mutt went around in five circles. Carlos headed to the bathroom to change while I went to talk to Dude.

"So Dude...has 'Los told you who he likes?" I petted the dog.

"Yes, but I'm not saying anything until he does, so don't think you can get anything from me." he said turning away from me.

"Okay…" I shook my head dumbfounded and changed into shorts.

I laid in my bed waiting for Carlos to come out to say goodnight. Ten minutes later he came out of the bathroom dressed in black, white, and red pjs.

"Goodnight Carlos." I shut off the light closest to me.

"Night Jay." he rolled to his right side.

*the morning*

I woke up to Carlos shaking me to get up. Once I was able to stand I headed to the bathroom as my bladder was screaming at me, when I came out I saw Carlos and Dude playing chase by way of Dude stealing Carlos' shoe and Carlos running after him. It was really adorable, so adorable I felt my heart swell again. That's weird it seems to be happening a lot, and always with Carlos. I shook my head.

"So 'Los what is the agenda for today?" I asked as he finally took the shoe from our mutt.

"I thought we would relax in the shade of our tree that the five of us have taken over and just spend time with each other like we used to." he said putting his shoe on.

"Used to? We still do… usually, you have your head in Evie's lap, while I lay on her legs as Mal draws leaning on your or my stomach." I raised my eyebrow at the younger boy as I put on pants.

"I know...it just…." he didn't continue.

"You miss Brae, don't you."

"Yeah, she was family," we finished dressing and headed out the door. "I just wish that Mal and Uma would put the past in the past and forgive each other."

"What about me and Hook, I don't think I can forgive that he stole my girlfriend."

I looked at him as he huffed, he shook his head as he started to walk faster.

"Carlos wait up I'm sorry." I called after him as he ran to the girls' room.

He stopped as I caught up with him. He looked upset.

"The world doesn't revolve around her Jay! She doesn't love you anymore if she did she wouldn't be with that fucking pirate!" he yells furiously. "How about you get your head out of your ass and realize that! We would still be a family, if we pushed Ben to get her off that horrible place then she would still be with us not in another gang, in another family who hates us!" he started to break down.

I stepped forward and took Carlos in my arms.

"I…if we….ne…" he tried to speak.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll fix this."

I heard a door open, I glanced at the door and saw Brae. She looked at Uma, who nodded. Brae walked toward me, motioning with her hand to Carlos. I nodded and handed the boy to her. It hurt to see him in the arms of another….wait what...shouldn't I be thinking that about Brae?

She held the boy in a strong grasp like she is afraid someone is going to take him.

"Do you hate us?" I heard him say in a very low whisper.

"No, I don't hate YOU 'Los…. I can never hate you, you're my little pup." she answered in a voice that sounded like a mother, like an auradon mother.

"Then who?" he asked.

She looked at me, then at Mal who opened the door, not long after I handed 'Los to her, Evie was standing behind Mal with her arms wrapped around the fae.

"People who break promises, ones who promise that they will rescue me from the isle, or who says they will make sure nothing happens to me." she whispered back.

"Mal and Jay?" he asked.

"Yes pup, them." she said, me and Mal shared a look. "They both promised they would be back for me, that nothing bad would happen, in a way I'm glad that they never came to get me, because I wouldn't have found my family."

"So we aren't your family?"

"Yes and no." she said.

"Brae, come on." Uma said as Harry and Gil showed up.

She pulled away, looking worried for the boy before she covered it and handed him back to me. She walked away this time curled up in Gil's side.

"Carlos are you okay?" Evie asked.

He nodded and left my arms, following Brae and the pirates with Dude at his heels. I felt lonely without Carlos, by me, in my arms, I want...I need him back. It must have shown, Evie and Mal giggled, I glanced at them, Evie whispered something to Mal, then took off toward Carlos.

"She will look after him until we are done talking." Mal said, heading inside.

I followed my leader, to her bed.

"You...you looked upset that Carlos left." she stated.

"Duh, he is my best friend." I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Do you just feel friend feelings for him?" she demanded.

I thought for a second about my feelings...I mean it hurt when he was in someone else's arms...but I don't like him like that…I'm not gay.

"I'm not gay, Mal."

She nodded, slowly though like she didn't believe me.

"You sure, because you didn't seem to upset that Brae walked away in another man's arms but you did when 'Los was in Brae's and when he left you here."

"So…"

"So you need to tell him before you or him end up in a relationship like Evie and I was in where we weren't happy, it might be too late so do something pinhead." she said slapping my head playfully as she left.

I followed her and headed to our tree. Evie Carlos already got us breakfast, I looked around and saw that Uma, Harry, and Gil were sitting at a table in front of us but no Brae. I tried to find her but it wasn't until I heard Ben call her name in the line at I found her. But they were too far for me to hear them like a normal person would be able to, but I am hearing their conversation perfectly clear.

"Hey Brae." Ben said.

"King Ben." she replied bowing.

"Please just Ben." he said charmingly. "I was wanting to ask you something."

"Okay." she sounds suspicious.

"So you know the dance I am throwing for you guys?"

"Yeah we might have heard about it this morning and how every girl wants the handsome new pirate or Jay to ask them, what about it." she sounded disinterested.

They started to walk toward her table.

"I was wondering if you would be my date?"

She laughed until she looked at him. "Wait, you're serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Me go with the king of the united states of Auradon? Yeeeeaaah, No sorry, I'm taken." she said.

"So you are dating Harry?" Ben asked.

"What?" she turned toward him. "No." she left it at that and sat by Uma.

I sat down leaning against the tree, once I was settled Carlos moved from Evie's lap to mine and started to fall asleep. He looked so peaceful, so cute…. I wish he can stay like this forever, that nothing ever hurts him.

He started to snore as I looked to Mal and Evie. "You were right Mal." I stated.

"About what?" she asked.

"I think I li...love him."

"Tell him." Evie said playing with Mal's hair.

"I will." I closed my eyes listening to my surroundings.

"Hey Brae." I heard Chad say. "Did it hurt when…."

"If you finish that sentence with I fell from heaven Imma shove my foot somewhere where the sun doesn't shine." she growled.

I smirked and I heard the pirates laugh as Chad asked what? .

"She is going to shove her foot up your ass. Whatever you are wanting you ain't gonna get." Gil said. "So leave Charming."

Harry and Brae laughed at Chad's stupid look. I couldn't help but laugh at what I was hearing, Chad asking a villain if it hurt when she fell from heaven? He has to be drunk.

Carlos's Pov:

I fell asleep on Jay's lap, dreaming of the past before auradon...before my family was separated.

*dreams/memory*

We were in the hideout again, our own little home. We are playing a card game that Jay and Brae created, it's my turn and Jay is making fun of me.

"Oh come on Carlos, make a move, don't be a wuss!" he yelled. "Ow, Brae why did you hit me?"

"Because you are calling my pup a wuss, you might be my boyfriend but don't call my pup names, or no sex for a month."

"Jay? No sex for a month your joking right?" Mal asked smiling, like full-blown, she is happy smile.

"No, I'm not." Brae said seriously.

Jay was glaring at his girlfriend until she kissed him. He grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"You sure you can handle being without me for a month babe?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, if I'm bored, I believe Mal will help me outright, Maly?" she said clearly joking, but as I looked at Evie, she looked upset and jealous.

"Yeah of course." Mal joked back.

"You would give me up for Mal? I mean you are both hot and no doubt that would be also hot, but Mal? She is like your sister, that is sooo incestuous."

"Jay do you have to be a Pig?" Evie asked folding her arms and pouting slightly.

"What's with the frown, Princess?" Brae asked genuinely considered for our blue-haired friend.

She put on a smile, clearly still upset. "What frown? I'm fine." she told us.

Mal didn't notice as she and Jay were arm wrestling. Brae and I shared a look, she nodded toward Mal and I looked at Evie who had a dreamy look on her face.

"You need to tell her, Eves before someone else gets her." I told my adopted big sister.

Evie glanced at me shocked but didn't say anything. She left the table and went to her bed.

Brae and I sighed, that caught Mal and Jay's attention steering it away from their little bromance.

"Where's E?" Mal asked Brae pointed to the beds.

The dragon got up and went to lay with the princess, laying behind Evie and wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach, a lot like how Evie and I cuddle up.

"I'm going to bed." I yawned.

"Night pup."Brae replied.

"Night 'Los." Jay replied.

I layed in front of Evie, her arms going across my torso, the last thing I heard was Jay and Brae talking.

"If we ever get off this hellhole, and you get left behind, I promise I will come back, as long as I live nothing will happen to you." Jay told her.

"I know, my love."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The world of dreams took hold to the sounds of them kissing and my heart breaking.

*dream/memory end*

Jay's Pov:

Carlos jerked awake, like when he has nightmares. I wrapped my arms around his torso so he doesn't get hurt. Mal and Evie looked concerned, I glanced up to Brae and she looked like she was about to get up until Harry put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"He is in okay hands, Brae, let the traitors take care of traitors." Harry said.

"Fine."

I looked at Carlos and he seemed to have calmed down.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah sort of." he answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." he cuddled further in my arms.

With him, in my arms, I feel content. I watched the students move around as it hit noon. Brae went to get food but didn't get very far as the son of Dopey and Evie's annoying ex-boyfriend stops her.

"Hey Brae…." he started nervously. "I was wondering if...you would go to the dan…" he got interrupted by Uma as she wrapped her body around Brae's possessively.

"No, she doesn't want to go with you, or Chad, or even the King to that fucking dance, you know why?" her eyes shined aqua, as she got more pissed off.

"Why?" Doug gulped, scared.

"Because she is going with me and me only."

"And why only you?" Audrey piped up not phased by the sea-witch.

"Because she is mine, as in my girlfriend, and my future wife, if she will have me?" Uma looked at Brae, quizzically.

"You proposing to marry me, Love?" Brae asked turning in Uma's arms and wrapping her arms around Uma.

"Yeah, I guess am wolfie." she said vulnerable.

"Then I would gladly marry you, Uma." she said kissing her.

Harry stood up and looked at Uma. "Don't hurt my sister, Umie." he said playfully.

"And what would you do, eh Hook?" Uma shot back.

He whispered something in her eye that no one would be able to hear. "If you hurt her, then I will go to Mal and tell the fairy how much the witch misses her old friend."

Brae glared at her...brother. I looked at them and with them side by side I can see it now, how did I ever miss that.

"Harry James Hook, you might want to rethink that threat…" Brae growled her eyes glowing.

"Fine, fine, sis I was joking anyways."

I stopped listening as Carlos moved to play with Dude. They ran around the tree until Dude, stopped in front of me.

"Come play Jay, you look bored." the mutt stated.

"Fine." I said getting up.

"Let's race to the field and back." I suggested as Carlos stopped.

They nodded. We got lined up and Mal yelled go. I let them ran ahead, then followed. Carlos noticed that I was behind him as we got to the field.

"Your cheating Jay, I know you are!" Carlos yelled as he took off from the field.

I shook my head. "The view is better back here." I mumbled.

I watched Carlos run with a happy smile on his face, as Dude was zig-zagging in front of him. As we got to the finish, Carlos was out of breath, red lined his checks, but he was smiling, no longer upset. He…was beautiful. I wonder if he feels the same? I hope so...I'm going to tell him.

Evie stood up to hug Carlos as he won, happy her little brother won, Mal punch my shoulder clearly knowing what I did.

"You let him win." she stated.

"Yes, it made him happy and that's all I care about, even if it might not be with me." I said as Jane and Lonnie who were watching came to hug Carlos.

Jane and Carlos hugged for a long time. I felt my fist close, Mal must have figured it out.

"Are you meaning Jane and Carlos?" I nodded as she laughed. "Jane is a lesbian dude, she and Audrey just got together when she came back from the 'spa trip'."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah Duffus." she laughed. "Tell him."

I nodded, she left to join her princess, as I watched Carlos, blush at something Lonnie said, I felt the fluffy sensation again. I took a step closer to the boy I have come to love, but as I got closer, a pain shot through my body making me fall to my hands and knees. It stopped everyone in the courtyard. Carlos was at my side faster, then it took Mal and Evie to get together.

"Jay what's wrong?" he said worriedly.

"I…." My body started to shake.

I looked at my hands and saw fur ripping through my skin. I barely felt Carlos step away, and Jane calls her mom.

Carlos's Pov:

I beat Jay in a race, and when we got back to the girls he was fine, Mal was talking to him about something as Jane and Lonnie hugged me, Jay looked upset about whatever they were talking about. I noticed him take steps toward me, then he just fell...groaning in pain. Jane was calling her mom, and as Jane hung up, my best friend's body exploded into a wolf, much taller than Brae was, he is kinda gangly, his fur is a sandy color, and he has oversized paws.

'What happened to my body, what am I?' I heard in my head.

"Carlos, what happened?" Fg asked.

"I don't know...one second he was fine the next, he was falling down in pain. Jay what were you looking at before you groaned in pain." I asked the newly turned wolf.

Fg looked at me confused.

"I can hear his voice in my head." I told her as I looked at Jay.

'I was watching you and our friends and Lonnie made you…..' he stopped talking.

"Made me what?" I asked.

'Made you blush and I felt this...like fluffy sensation in my heart making it swell, as I watched you blush, I found you really adorable and cute, then I fell.'

I relaid it to Fg, she nodded then spoke.

"So I think when Braelynn bit you, she turned you and as for Carlos hearing your thoughts I don't know, I will have to speak to Braelynn about it."

"How do we chan…" I started but was interrupted as Uma yelled Brae's name as the girl's body changed forms.

Jay and Brae started to head toward each other, Fg fearing the worst ordered everyone to step away from the wolves. The two wolves fur was standing on end and they were growling loudly at each other. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, scaring me in the process. I saw Evie, trying to calm me, I must have been shaking. I looked back at my crush and my old friend, I couldn't hear Jay's thoughts, they were just growls and grunts. My eyes stayed on Jay, and Brae, I didn't notice, Harry, Uma, and Gil walk over to us what I did notice was that Jay's wolf eyes were red and that both had slobber leaking from their mouth.

As they got closer to each other, the more they growled and snapped their mouths. Soon they were at each other's throats literally, they started to...fight...for what I do not know...

Notes:

Jay's wolf form is Seth Clearwater from Twilight, for those who caught it. Boo Boo Stewart will always be Seth to me, he is the reason why I found out about the Descendants movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos's Pov:

Jay and Brae have been fighting for about an hour now, and neither of them seems to be letting up. Evie and Mal have gone to "bed" more like they want to make out but Evie is too nice to say so, Mal, on the other hand, her smirk said it all. The pirates are still here, I think, I...my eyes haven't left my sand colored best friend since they started fighting.

"De Vil." Uma said suddenly.

I looked at the daughter of Ursula, she had her arms folded across her chest, Harry and Gil were standing behind her. I could feel my body shake with terror. The atmosphere was so heated that it made all of us tense being around each other.

"Yes, Uma." I gulped.

She walked forward so that she was in front of me."Did I hear you correctly, when you were talking to Fg, about hearing Jay's thoughts?" she asked relaxing a little.

"Yes, why?" I demanded, feeling the need to protect Jay.

"Because I can hear Brae's," she said. "I don't...know why...neither does Brae...and all…I can hear...from her i.. is growling and...like grunting." she said clearly worried about the multi-colored wolf.

I turned toward the fighting wolves, I saw Brae, her orange eyes were on Uma, she stopped fighting for a second to look at the aqua haired girl, and in that second it took Jay to get Brae under him and his teeth at her throat. Uma and the boys gasped, as Brae, whined in pain, she moved her head down more.

"Why is she submitting?" I asked aloud. "She is submitting, right?"

"Yeah, maybe because she isn't strong enough to take Jay, mentally, emotionally, or physically. When me and Wolfie got together, she mentioned how Jay was always in control...so he must have been more dominant, with her being more submissive?"

I nodded. "She usually was...unless she disagreed with someone or someone she loved got hurt or made fun of. She always protected me from Jay." I looked back at Uma. "So what are they fighting for?"

"Alpha position." Harry spoke up.

Me and Uma raised our eyebrows at the Scottish boy.

"It makes sense," Gil agreed. "Both Jay and Brae are second in command to somebody, Jay to Mal, Brae to Uma. But in a pack of wolves, with only two, one of them has to step up to be alpha. Even with Brae being the born wolf, and Jay the bitten. Whoever submits is the beta, the winner, the last one standing is the alpha."

"The last one standing?" Uma asked fearing the worst for her fiancee. "Would he kill her."

Before Gil or Harry could answer we heard the sounds of bones breaking. Uma and I looked to see if our wolves were fine. As they changed back, their naked skin, tore through fur. Jay looked apologetic as Brae looked like she was about to pass out, both blooded, Brae more than Jay. I didn't know who to go to, my best friend, or the girl who is my adopted mom. Brae must have known I was having trouble as she nodded her head toward Jay. I walked over to the thief, as Uma followed me going to her fiancee .

"So...who is alpha?" Uma asked.

Brae and Jay looked surprised. "Gil figured it out. And well...Harry too." I told the wolves.

"Oh,...Uh, Jay is alpha." Brae said weakly.

"I'm…"Jay started to say.

"Don't Jay, it's…" she breathed heavily like it was hard to breathe, "it's not your fault, I bit you, I didn't...think you would turn...dad never told me…he never told me a lot after...mom died he kinda closed up." she started to slump, Gil went over to her and caught her just as she fell.

"We have to take her to the nurse she lost too much blood." Jay said panicked.

The five of us ran to the nurse with Gil carrying an unconscious Brae.

"Dude go get Mal and Evie now." I ordered the Mutt.

Dude's Pov:

I ran to the girls' room as fast as my four legs could carry me. Boy was I lucky that Carlos put in a dog door to the girls' room. They were still up.

"Dude? What's wrong?" Evie said noticing me coming in.

"Brae is really hurt, she is unconscious." I ran out again back to my boy.

I heard the girls running after me. 10 minutes of running, we got to the hospital. Mal ran to the desk.

"Braelynn Wolfe, what room is sh…" she started.

"Mal!" my boy called.

There sat the five of them, Gil was covered in Brae's blood, Jay has scrubs on, Harry, and Gil was holding a crying Uma.

"Where's Brae?" Evie asked.

"They...took her...they...wouldn't let...they don't know if...she…" my boy could barely speak.

Evie walked over to my boy and hugged him. "She will make it 'Los, she's too stubborn to die."

Mal walked over to Uma. "Us hating each other has caused to much hurt to the one we care about."

"I don't...hate you, Mal, I don't think I ever did you know, I was just upset about the shrimp, you coming to auradon, and you forgetting your roots."

"But I never did Uma, you and Brae and our family are my roots, I felt incomplete without you four with us."

"Our family?"

"Yes the 10 of us."

"10?"

"Yea I added Dizzy cause Evie would kill me if I didn't add our 'adopted daughter' and Dude." Mal laughed.

"So you want us to be a family?"

Mal nodded. "Yes for Brae, because I know she misses us."

"Umie...what about...you know...kidnapping Ben?" Harry mentioned.

"I am able to look past that, what about you guys." she looked at my boy, Jay, and Evie.

They nodded, "well...then there is something we need to tell you." Uma said as she looked guilty.

"What?" Jay asked.

Evie's Pov:

"When Mal came back to the isle after Harry saw her at tremaines, he came barging in as me and Brae were making out…"

"Wait you were together then...I kissed her when she was dating you, and I thought she was dating me." Jay said.

Uma nodded. "I knew she was acting weird." I said.

"Anywho…he told us that Mal was back...Brae had a panic attack, then she came up with a plan." Uma continued.

"What kinda plan?" Mal asked folding her arms.

"One that would get us off the isle. While she went to spy on the four of you, Harry and I would wait until you lost sight of Ben and nab him." Gil continued. "Once the king was in our hands, Harry told you that Uma wanted a meeting, the wand for the king. Brae then would listen to your plan, when you decided to get a fake wand and smoke bombs, Brae told us. And Uma made a new deal with Ben."

"Why wou...why did she do that?" Carlos asked.

"Because she..was mad at you four for leaving." Harry said. "She was upset, that her family would leave and forget about her."

"But we never did." I said. "She...she is family…"

 _'I might have been jealous about her and Mal's relationship, but she is family...she is my big sister and I care about her. She can't die.'_

"Are you able to forgive us for using you?" Uma asked.

We nodded.

"Uma, tomorrow, you and I should look up why we can hear Brae and Jay's thoughts." Carlos said.

"Yeah as long as Brae is fine."

We waited one hour until the doctor came out who happens to be Doug's uncle.

"Who is Braelynn Wolfe's family." he said.

We all stood up.

"Her immediate family?" he asked again.

"Me and Uma, I'm her half-brother, and Uma is her fiancee. But all of us are her family." Harry said.

Doc sighed. "What's wrong, Doc?" I asked.

"She is very lucky that her wolf genes allow her to heal fast, but I don't think she will be able to heal at like a supernatural creature anymore, her healing rate is now that of a human's. She will have a scar on her face, her torso and left shoulder." he told us. "But she is very much alive."

"Oh thank Lucifer." Uma breathed, crying with happiness. "Can we see her?" she asked.

"Yes she is awake, but still very weak. She is in room 14" he said leaving.

Uma's Pov:

I ran to the room, but as I got closer to the door I slowed down until finally room 14 was in front of me. I looked down the hall and the others have yet to get here. I slowly walked in leaving the door open.

"Hello, love." the sound of my Scottish fiancee hit my ears.

"Hi, Wolfie." I walked toward her.

She had three scratch marks on her face that were stitched up. Her shoulder and torso were bandaged up as well.

"You scared me, Wolfie…"

Brae's Pov:

"...I thought...I...I thought you...I almost lost you." she started to sob.

"Come here." I told her. She walked to my bed. "Lay down, Love. I'm not going anywhere, if I did die, I would find a way to get back to you." I reassured her.

She laid down carefully.

"But I thought…" she tried to speak again.

"Shhh, my love, I'm alive, I'm breathing, and I'm not leaving you or our family." I kissed her head.

I noticed the others at the door. Jay stepped forward.

"Brae, I'm..so…" he started to apologize again.

"It's fine, Jay-Jay, it's not your fault."

"Yeah it is, I almost killed you, I...we almost lost you." he looked down.

"Jay if you need forgiveness, then you have it, your forgiven, but Jay I do not blame you if I blamed anyone then I blame myself." I tried to smile but it hurt. "Please for me don't blame yourself, Jay."

He nodded, as Carlos stepped toward the bed.

"Why did you spy on us?" he asked.

I looked at my pup surprised, they must have told them. I breathed in deeply then groaned as pain shot through my body.

"I was angry for a while, pup, and that to me was the only way I could get my revenge on you."

He nodded slowly, he started to yawn. "You best get to bed pup." I told him.

"I'll take him to bed." Evie and Jay said at the same time.

"Goodnight you three." I said as they left.

Harry sat in the chair next to my bed and pulled Gil in his lap. Mal was leaning against the door.

"What are you thinking about, Maly?"

"Oh…Nothing." she lied glancing at her feet.

"Uhuh…" she looked back up, she knew I didn't believe her. "Come on, you can tell me."

She looked like she was about to move but was afraid. "Your my sister we have been apart for 6 months, and it took you almost dying to put our family back together. How can I have been so stupid to not push Ben into getting more Villain kids off that isle. I'm so sorry Brae."

"Don't be sorry Mal, it's not your fault it's Beast for leaving kids there."

She opened her mouth to speak but Doc came in. "Visiting hours are over kids, go back to your dorms." he said.

"Doc?" Uma called before he left.

"Yes?"

"Will she be able to turn into a wolf again?"

"Not for a while, she needs to build up her strength." he answered leaving.

"Night." Mal, Harry, and Gil said.

"Night, chickens."

Me and Uma were the only ones left. She kissed me very passionately.

"I love you." she told me.

"I love you too, I always will." she left, as my eyes got droopy.

*the next day*

Uma's Pov:

I woke up to a cold bed and someone knocking at my door. I got up dressed in some of Brae's shorts and a tank top and answered the door. Standing there with a smile though it wasn't as happy as usual was Carlos.

"I figured that we would go to the library for information."

I nodded. "Lead the way."

20 minutes later we are at the huge library. At the desk is...that girl that came to the isle with the four to save Ben, Lonnie I think.

"Hey Lon, do you have any books about werewolves?" Carlos asked.

"Um yeah follow me." she said walking to an aisle.

On the way there she ran into Ben, they met each other's eyes.

"Sorry Ben." she apologizes.

"Is...it's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going." he sounded flabbergasted.

Carlos chuckled, he must have noticed.

"It's...okay." she said.

"Lonnie the book." Carlos said.

"Right."

Ben smiled at the girl as we left. She took us to the very back. "There is only one book." she handed it to us.

It is called, 'Being with a wolf' by Milah Hook.

 _'Wait... what, Brae's mom wrote this, but how…'_

"Uma?" Carlos asked.

"Let's sit down." I said grabbing the book.

I went to an empty table and opened the book. I started to read aloud.

 **'To my second born, Braelynn Milah Wolfe, in this book is everything your mate will need to know. I love you, my sweet girl.**

 **To my daughter's mate, you must be very special for Brae to love you, she's a lot like her father, doesn't trust anyone, even at the age of 7, she only trusts Harry. Please understand that if anything happened to me please find my sister, Ruby, she is most commonly known as red riding hood, she has letters for all of my children, please take care of them.**

In the table of contents, there are six chapters.

 **Chapter one: shifting**

 **Chapter two: packs**

 **Chapter three: mates**

 **Chapter four: mind reading**

 **Chapter five: living with a wolf**

 **Chapter six: weakness**

"Which do you want?" I asked Carlos.

"Mind reading."

I nodded.

 **Chapter four: mind reading**

 **Brae and her father's family are very special wolves. For generations of born and bitten wolves, their mates have always been able to read the wolves minds while shifted. No one knows why it just is. I started to read Brice's mind when I was 16, but at that time I was already married to James Hook. I was able to find Brice at age 25, by his thoughts. We got to know each other and fell in love. But I was never able to get away from James it got harder with the barrier and Ursula watching my every move when Brice was around. At 28 I had Harriet, 9 months later I had Brae. With the magic barrier, it didn't just take magic powers it took Brice's ability to shift, and the mindreading.**

 **Bryce's grandfather told me that once the relationship between wolf and mate gets strong enough, they can talk in human form. But the only way that is possible is by the mating bite, which, you read in chapter three. Mind Reading only happened to mates who are true loves, who are meant to be together.**

 **Brice wasn't the alpha, his sister's mate was, so Brae, may or may not be alpha. They say that whoever is alpha has the strongest mate, that is able to handle them, and their wolf mind. The alpha's mate can read all the packs and wolves' mates mind, they are submissive, to the dominant wolf, but the alpha listens to the mate.**

That was all she wrote, so it basically means me and Brae are mates, and Carlos and Jay are mates. I looked at the younger boy and he looked to be in shock.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Me and Jay are mates...wow." he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great." he mumbled.

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes but he doesn't like me."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"Well when you do and he hurts you in any way, I'll kick his ass." I said surprising both of us.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're now like my adopted son given that Brae acts like your mother."

"Yeah okay."

"Now let's go to chapter three, for the mating bite thing."

"Yeah."

 **Chapter three: mates**

 **I don't know how to explain it… especially if by chance teenagers read this. So I'm just going to say it, sorry in advance. When a wolf and their mate are either making out or just before they have...sex, the wolf will get the urge to bite their mate at the pulse point on the right side of the mate's neck. No, you will not turn, that spot on the body is the only part that a wolf can bite without the human turning. It will hurt at first, but after a little while it will become a sort of numb feeling, and feel hot to the touch.**

 **The mating bite finalizes the relationship, once you have the bite, your wolf will not look at another. You become their entire world, their moon, their universe. If you die before them, they will die of a broken heart, they will close themselves off, stay away from people. In rare occasions, they will get very violet attacking everything and everyone.**

Me and Carlos looked at each other, both of us put our hand on the right side. We laughed, I stood up. "Imma find Lonnie, to check out this book."

Carlos nodded. I went to the front desk were...Doug was.

"Doug, where is Lonnie?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Sh..she went to the history section to show Ben a book."

I walked over to where Lonnie and the King were and stopped in my tracks. I shook my head not believing what I am seeing, closing then reopening my eyes. In the corner of the history section is Lonnie with her legs wrapped around Ben's waist as they make out furiously. I cleared my throat, making the two new lovebirds jump.

"Uh…Lonnie, I um wanted to check this book out." I stuttered as they started to blush.

"Doug can check it out for you."

I nodded and left quickly, but not quickly enough as I heard Ben ask her if she will be his girlfriend, to which she happily said yes. I walked back up front.

"Did you find her."

"Uh, no she wasn't there." I lied

"Huh weird, so what did you need help with?"

"I wanted to check out this book." I handed it to him.

He scanned it and handed it back, I walked back to Carlos.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." he said.

"No...more like Lonnie and Ben kissing."

"Really?" I nodded. "About time, she has had a crush on him for a while, even when he was dating Mal."

"Yeah, it was shocking, to say the least."

"Do you want to visit Brae?"

I looked at him like 'are you serious.' "Duh, she is my fiancee."

We left and headed to the hospital, where we heard Brae and Evie talking, we stopped before the door so neither one would see us.

Evie's Pov:

"We have been sitting here in silence for an hour, what's up princess?" Brae asked.

"The other day...Carlos might have mentioned that I was jealous of your relationship with Mal when we were on the isle." I told her.

"Why were you jealous?"

"I guess, I...was afraid."

"Afraid of what princess?"

"That one day, you and Jay would break up, and you and Mal would get together."

She started to laugh. "Oh honey, Mal is like a sister to me… I know we joked about getting together, but...we never would, and I couldn't it would hurt you, as you have always loved her, it is already bad enough that I hurt my pup."

"But you were with Jay before we became a family."

"True but it still hurts that I hurt him."

"I know, but try to forgive yourself, Brae, now you can try to get them together."

"Has Jay…."

"Yes he has, and Carlos has loved him since Maleficent's staff."

"And you how long have you loved Mal?"

"Since my sixth birthday party."

"Wow."

"What about you and Uma? And when were you going to tell us that you are related to the hooks?"

"Six months after you four left, about 2 before Mal ran away, mine and Harry's annoyingly pushy big sister, took me to Ursula's shoppe to see my brother for the first time in 10 years, Uma and I got to talking, but the second I saw her, I knew I had to...I needed to be with her, that she mattered more than anything. She is my reason for living, why I survived last night, I truly, deeply, uncontrollably love her, princess." she breathed in deeply. "She...when I picture the future, she is right next to me. You know when all your life you are looking for a prince charming?"

I nodded. "But your prince ended up a princess." I answered.

"Yes, you understand."

I nodded. "I do, boy do I, now Harry?"

"I wasn't at the time, I always thought that we would be in rival gangs, so to protect him and my sister, I never said anything."

"You put too much on your shoulders Brae, you don't need to protect us, not anymore, we are safe, our parents can't touch us."

"Maleficent did." she sat up, groaning as she did so. "I will stop protecting you 8 when your parents are dead or I am, whichever comes first."

"We won't let you die." Uma said coming in, with Carlos following.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Brae saying 'we have been sitting here in silence for an hour, what's up princess?'." Carlos said.

"I'm gonna go." I said.

"I'll visit you another time Brae." Carlos said as he followed me.

Brae's Pov:

"So you must really love me." Uma said sitting in the chair that Evie was just in.

"I do, very very much."

"I love you, more than words can describe."

"I know,...so did you find anything at the library?" she looked at me surprised. "Mal told me this morning."

"Yeah, I found a book...Ben and Lonnie kissing." I noticed a book in her hand.

"What's the book?"

What she told me, I didn't expect.

"It is called, 'Being with a wolf' by Milah Hook." she told me.

"My…my mum...wrote a...book?" she handed it to me.

I opened and read in my head.

 _'To my second born, Braelynn Milah Wolfe, in this book is everything your mate will need to know. I love you, my sweet girl._

 _To my daughter's mate, you must be very special for Brae to love you, she's a lot like her father, doesn't trust anyone, even at the age of 7, she only trusts Harry. Please understand that if anything happened to me please find my sister, Ruby, she is most commonly known as red riding hood, she has lets for all of my children, please take care of them.'_

I flipped through the pages, then I stopped at the end. There was a letter attached,

 _'My children,_

 _Harriet, you are 8, Brae, you just turned 8, harry, you are 7. I have to tell you how much I love you all. The past few days, I have been having this horrible feeling when I am around James, and Ursula, I haven't been able to go to Brice. I made a deal with Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella, to watch out for you three if something happens to me. If Ursula is why I am no longer with you, I want you to stay away from her offspring. Find a way to my sister, until you can stay with Maleficent or one of the other three._

 _I love you three, so so much._

 _Always mum'_

"Wolfie?" Uma asked rubbing under my eyes.

"I...this is the last thing I have of my mum, and she…" I stood up not caring about the pain. "And…she basically….sold...me, Harriet and Harry too, Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella….then she says for us to stay away from…"

"Away from who?" I turned around to face her.

"From you," I pointed at her. "To stay away from you."

After I said that I wish I hadn't, her face morphed into one that was clearly upset.

"Why would she...say that?" her eyes started to swell with tears.

"I don't know...but when she was alive I barely listened to her, and I'm not now. I love you too much to lose you over a stupid letter."

"Are you going to show Harry?"

"Yeah because she was his mother too."

"What about your aunt?"

"I don't know, when Harriet gets here we will decide."

She nodded but before she could say anything the nurse came in ordering back in bed.

*a week later*

No one's Pov:

Brae was finally let out of the hospital. During the time she was in there and being let out, Jay and Carlos secretly got together. The same night they got together Jay gave Carlos the Mating bite. Ben set the dance for the day Brae got released, everyone is going, some couples people were expecting like, Mal-Evie, Jane-Audrey, Uma-Brae, Gil-Harry(with all single girls disappointed at not having Harry), then there were the very, shocking, you would never think they would end up together, and the finally they pulled their heads from their asses and got together, like Ben-Lonnie, Chad-Doug, Jay-Carlos. But the most surprising couple in the history of Auradon couples would be Dude and his Doberman/shar-pei girlfriend named Honey, let's just say they were crowned the cutest couple at the dance.

The 7 human couples gathered in a corner to talk about how they got together.

Mal and Evie talked about Evie pushing Mal into telling her who she liked. Jane and Audrey told the group that it was after Ben's coronation, they were talking, and one thing leads to another, that brought them kissing each other, then confessing their and Brae, they just simply said that they met each other's eyes in the shoppe and knew they needed to be together. Gil and Harry said they got drunk one night and the next morning they woke up in each other's arms, Harry, the secret sap he is, admitted his feelings for Gil at that moment. Ben and Lonnie, blushed and stuttered way to much to be able to talk properly so Carlos and Uma told the couples how Ben and Lonnie got together, Uma was beet red with embarrassment as Jay, Mal, Brae and Chad laughed at how she found them. Chad and Doug are really adorable and romantic, Chad, got help from the R.O.A.R team with holding a sign that says 'Doug will you be my prince?' in the music room. Jay handed Carlos 24 roses, one of which is fake, saying I'll keep loving you until the last rose petal falls off.

The night ends way past midnight, no glass slipper in the end, but happy couples human and nonhuman kissing under the neon lights.


	10. Chapter 10

This is my last Descendants story of Descendants/OC for a while I do plan on picking it back up. I want to branch out into other fandoms. I will be back, just taking a small break so my stories don't sound the same.

Chapter Text

No one's Pov:

Every kid from ages 19 to newborn have arrived in Auradon. Harriet was happy to see her younger siblings, and they even found CJ making out with Freddie. The younger kids got adopted by willing parents. Brae and Uma solidified their relationship with the mating bite. Dizzy found a new family, weirdly enough it was Cinderella and Charming. Belle and Beast adopted Gil, Aurora adopted Mal, Snow white adopted her little sister Evie, Aladdin and jasmine adopted Jay, Roger and Anita adopted Carlos and Dude, Ariel adopted Uma, Cj, Harriet, Harry and Brae were lucky enough to get adopted by Ruby.

Brae and Jay both were mentored by Mal until Brae's graduation. As the kids who are 19, Harriet and Brae they got sent to college, but the college was nowhere near Auradon prep, they struggled to keep in touch with their friends, family, and partners but they made it 3 years until they people they care about got to college.

After college, and being successful in their careers, Mal, a painter, Evie a fashion designer/scientist, Carlos, technology creator, Jay, tourney coach for Auradon prep, Audrey, a fashion designer/ cloth shop owner, Chad, a coaching assistant (Jay's) Dizzy, a stylist. Lonnie, she teaches the history of King Ben's Rule. As for Harriet, Harry, Uma, Brae, Cj and Uma's crew, they became Ben's royal navy with Uma as the Captain, Brae as Captain's Mate in one ship, rescued and redone, The Lost Revenge now called The Goddess's Wolf, Harry is the captain of his own ship, with Gil as his first mate, the ship being called Gilly, Harriet also the captain of her own ship with CJ as her first mate, her ship being called The Hooked Wolf.

After they all got married, thanks to magic Brae, Uma, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Gil, Harry, Chad, Doug, Jane, and Audrey were able to have babies that look like each parent.

Uma carried their twins as Brae couldn't when she and Jay fought her womb got really beat up, to the point where doc couldn't fix her. They had a boy and a girl, the boy named Bellamy Lucas Wolfe, he is light skinned like Brae, with teal hair, and dark brown eyes, the girl, Unique Sea Wolfe, she is dark skinned like Uma, with black hair and ice blue eyes.

Mal and Evie had a girl, Evie carried her, Marrika Elisha Queen.

Jay and Carlos had triples carried by Harriet all three girls, Java Moon De Vil, light-skinned like Carlos, long black hair, Carlos's light brown eyes, Catherine Taylor De Vil, dark tan skin like Jay, black and white hair, Jay's dark brown eyes, Helena Sarah De Vil, has a mixture of Carlos's and Jay's skin tone, with long black hair, light brown eyes.

Gil and Harry have 2 boys carried by Jane, a year apart, the oldest, Hayden Gale Hook, blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, the youngest, Garth Hunter Hook, black hair, brown eyes, light skin. Chad and Doug have a girl carried by Audrey, Dawn Claire Charming blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin.

Audrey and Jane had a boy, Jaxson Anthony Fae, dark brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin.

Lonnie and Ben had the next queen of Auradon, Leah Bea La Bete, black hair, hazel green eyes, fair skin.

After 10 years being alpha, Jay and Brae decide to make more wolves, turning Uma and Carlos first, then Mal, Evie, Harry, Gil, Dizzy. 2 months after those 6 they turned Jane, Lonnie, Ben, Audrey, Chad, Doug. When their kids turned 15, Brae's and Jay's already started to change, then they went to the other kids, with their parents' permission of course. When the last villain parent officially died, Brae stopped worrying about the villa….auradon kids. They are no longer villains, but heroes.

Brae's body never healed right, even in wolf form it was noticeable. The scars on her face made her feel ugly and unattractive, but Uma made sure to let her know she wasn't ugly or unattractive.

The first generation of villains and heroes lived in a world filled with magic and they never killed each other, they lived in peace. The next generation of villains will never know the abuse their villain grandparents gave their parents.

Brae, her wife, her siblings, and friends, grew old watching their great-grandchildren graduate school and fall in love.

And everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
